the road to hokage
by Hotagi101
Summary: Naruto has returned from training with jiraiya, its been six years, how much has changed. Ends up being an naruxsaku
1. Chapter 1: prologue

this is my first fanfic i ever wrote, plz comment

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe im back, I hope she can forgive me." said a blonde haired boy jumping from the trees landing before the gate of Konoha. "She'll either understand or forgive you overtime besides, it was his wish." An old grey long haired man said landing behind Naruto. _his wish huh _ Naruto thought back to that fateful day.

Jiraiya hut

"huff huff….. okay Naruto that's it you've finally pass my training" Jiraiya said tiredly has he slumped against an oak tree. Naruto jumped from joy landing right beside Jiraiya. "Finally after six years, I thought id never see the day when I could actually get a few punches on ya" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto for a minute but then got a serious look on his face "Naruto I don't mean to get all serious but I must ask this question, what is your purpose to get stronger?" Naruto looked puzzling at Jiraiya wondering why he would ask such a question, but Naruto saw that he was serious so he closed his eyes and thought. "So that I can protect the people I love and.." Naruto clenched his fist "to bring back Sasuke" Jiraiya looked at the young adult and realized that he was ready "Hey, how would you like going onto a personal mission with me" All Naruto could do was get excited.

"Jiraiya why are we in the mountains?" Naruto complained as he walked up the side of the mountain. "Stop talking naruto, or you'll break your concentration."

"Please like ill do tha-… ahhhhhhh" Jiraiya sighed as he dropped to catch naruto

"Told you so"

"Shut up"

When they got to the top of the mountain Naruto became impatient

"So why are we here again."

"Just look" All Naruto saw was a cave giving of a cold draft, with a few little trees here and there.

"Okay you got me, it's a cave"

"Wow great ninja observation, no you idiot this is Orochimaru's hideout and were going to test how strong you are by getting Sasuke back." Naruto looked around one last time making sure he wasn't dreaming. _So this is Orochimaru's hideout kind of homeless looking, no matter Sasuke I will bring you back. _"What are waiting for, let's go" Naruto exclaimed rushing towards the cave. Jiraiya just sighed _as impatient as ever_

About 20 minutes into the cave Jiraiya made sure that no one had noticed them intruding, and lit up a torch. When the fire illuminated the cave they saw that they were in a murky passage way, with water dripping from the ceiling and moss growing in every direction "Man this place gives me the creeps." Naruto said as a chill went down his spine "Stop being a wuss and lets go"

ONE HOUR LATER

"We just had to listen to you Naruto what happened to "I got a since of direction." Jiraiya exclaimed as they wandered around the cave that seemed like it went on forever. "Well maybe I could concentrate, if I didn't have a perverted old man nagging all the time." "Oh you always gotta bring that up, I told you already its research"

In the midst of them arguing, they were being watched by someone deep in the cave "How foolish to be attacking me in my domain, Ronin, Stretch eliminate them"

"As you wish" they said in unison.

"WELL, YOUR HAIRS YELLOW…..wait what's that." As the two stopped arguing they realized that there was a fork in the passage "Orochimaru probably wants us to split up." Jiraiya explained "Then let's, either way were going to end up in a trap since we are in his domain, and besides if we do this we can separate the enemies into two smaller groups and probably meet each other at the heart of the cave." Jiraiya smiled _he's grown a lot in the past 6 years._ "All right, ill take the right path and you will take the left path" "OKAY" yelled Naruto "ssshhhh" _maybe not._

As Naruto was walking down his path he started hearing a strange sound coming from behind him. Suddenly a spear pierced the heart of the young adult killing him in a instant "Humph, way to easy"

Jiraiya was having a lot of trouble, everywhere he turned either kunais were being shot at him, exploding tags going off, and spiked balls leaving nothing but scratches. After about 30 min Jiraiya had come to an open area of the cave where an unknown figure stood. "Man why do I always get the weak ones" the mysterious man wined.

"Weak, why am I the one that's weak" Jiraiya asked in an annoyance, looking the boy over it would seem he was a weird one, he was about 5'9 had a brown long hairdo that seemed like it was never washed, a black shirt that had it's sleeves ripped off at the shoulders and pants that had seem like the've never seen soap. "People who can't understand the sound of music, is weak" All of a sudden the man pulled out a guitar and played a simple note that sent Jiraiya flying into a boulder. Jiraiya got up, and the punk played the same note but a little louder, making Jiraiya flying diagonally upwards hitting a few stalagmites before hitting the wall of the cave. _Wow that's amazing he must be generating his chakra into his guitar and hands heh pretty nifty._

"What's your name kid?"

"The names stretch, why want to become a fan?" "No, in fact I think im going to shut your business down"

With that Jiraiya gathered his strength, and jumped onto the wall focusing his chakra so that he would stick, and started dashing around the area. Stretch tried to keep up but the old man was to fast for him, making holes in the wall with his notes. When Jiraiya finally found a chance to move in, he concentrated his chakra into his right hand creating a swirling blue ball "Take this punk, RASENGEN." The rocker had enough time to realize what was going on; calmly he started playing a low note pretty fast creating a blue barrier around him which, when Jiraiya made contact, sent him flying into the wall again.

After Jiraiya stopped coughing up blood, he finally got the strength to stand back up. "That was a pretty cool trick there, how'd ya do it?" Stretch looked at the old man for a while then smiled "Since I can see your becoming a fan of my music ill tell you my secret, by now you realized I generate chakra into my guitar and hands, which in a result my notes are pure chakra. Since sound travels in every direction, if I play the notes low I can keep it in a sustained area, and if a play the notes faster I can produce more chakra, creating a barrier around my perfected self." Jiraiya looked at the punk before he started laughing "why are you laughing, is my music to much for you."

"No, it's just this might get interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there's the first chapter, it will get better, and more interesting


	2. Chapter 2: rivals stay rivals

"Will you stop laughing at my art."

"Sorry kid, it's just that im not a fan of wannabe music."

"Why you-." He played a high pitch note making Jiraiya fall to his knees in pain. _Darn that kid, I need to figure out something quick. _As he looked around all he saw was boulders and stalagmites. _Well no use in hiding think, think if I stay away for too long he'll end up finding a way to hit me and if I get too close the barrier he will just send me packing, if only there was a place where music cant travel wait, wait that's it."_

Jiraiya did a couple of hand seals and pounded at the ground yelling "**Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)" **All of a sudden the murky, dark cave started getting covered in what looked like pink, gooey gum. In a matter of seconds the whole cave was covered, and Stretch started sinking. Panicking, the rocker played his guitar only allowing him to step out of the gum looking substance. "What have you done."

**"**I have enclosed the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku,"

"Screw this im out of here" Jiraiya shook his head as he saw the young man struggling to get to the exit.

Just when Stretch thought he was about to reach the exit, a pink string shot out of the wall grabbing his guitar. Slowly they both were being dragged to the area the string had originated from. Not being able to think straight he threw his guitar off of him letting him able to make a break for it but to no prevail. As quick as the guitar was swallowed, he felt four wet gooey substances grab his back pulling him towards the wall. When his back slammed against the wall it slowly started pulling him in, crushing every bone it swallowed.

Jiraiya sadly looked away, _man I hate this part._ The rocker was in tears "Im sorry, I wont do it again I give up, please just let me go." Jiraiya sat there with his head turned the other direction waiting for the screaming to stop.

"Poor kid, never had a chance probably still a virgin."

"Sorry but Im waiting for a commitment." Naruto yelled as he shoved his rasengen right throught the back of his opponent. The man looked down in disbelief seeing that the corpse was nothing but a clone. "Sorry, but I don't have time for people like you." Naruto said with a smirk. "Not bad, but this is only getting started." Right before Naruto's eyes he saw the man sink to the floor and reappear in front of him. Irritated for killing a clone Naruto dashed forward punching him in the gut making the man bend over before he uppercut him sending him right into the ceiling.

_I know I got him that time_ naruto thought. As the smoke disappeared naruto couldn't believe his eyes. The man was gone, but he wasn't sure what he was seeing. To him it looked like the darkness of the cave started moving like an ocean. Then the unspeakable happened the darkness started dripping to the floor forming the man earlier. In 5 seconds the room was completely filled with look a likes.

"Who and what are you?"

"The names ronin, and im your destruction." The look a likes said in unison. With that they all charged naruto. Thinking fast naruto stepped in a defensive stance. When the first one got into range naruto kneed him in the stomach before pounding him into the ground with his elbow. Realizing one was next to him he kicked him under his chin making him fly to the ceiling, then roundhouse kicked the one behind him. After a few hours, naruto was getting fatigued.

"They wont stop coming." Naruto said to himself in confusion.

"And they wont, as long there is a single shadow then my body will never stop reforming itself." Suddenly naruto felt a strong pain in his stomach, then his back, before finally the clones kicked him in unison, making him fly backwards making a huge crater in the wall.

"Is this all you got." The look a likes said as they saw him laying there with blood clashing with his yellow hair.

_Get up, get up, get up I cant lose here, I cant lose here, "_ I wont lose here." With that naruto stood up and did a few hand seals before clapping hands together "Hurrican Creation" with that a huge hurricane started forming in the middle of the cave sucking all the clones into the strong vortex of the wind. "It's futile ill just make more out of the darkness."

"Then lets bring in some light."

Naruto bit his thumb before doing some hand seals, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **summoning 100 frogs around the hurricane "yes, master."

"Im going to need all of you to spit oil at the hurricane"

'yes, master." With that all the frogs opened there mouths and started spitting gallons after gallons of oil in the vortex of wind. When the frogs had finished naruto sent them back before he threw an exploding tag into the hurricane making it catch on fire killing all the look a likes and chasing away the darkness making the whole room smell like coal.

"clap, clap nice job naruto but im disappointed that your still playing with clones." Said the voice behind naruto "humph im disappointed that you actually live in a place like this Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3: history tends to repeat

As Naruto turned around he thought he made an mistake, sure he sounded like Sasuke but this guy look nothing like Sasuke sure he was much taller about 6'5 same height as naruto, he's skin was as white as snow, his hair was the same. Black as coal but much, much longer in fact if you didn't know better you'd think he was a woman, and the komodo he was wearing didn't help to the cause.

It seemed that under his white robe, that was ten times bigger than him and half way tied, was a blue and purple cloth that tightly fitted to his body, showing off something's Naruto really didn't want to see. "What's wrong Naruto, jealous of my new muscles?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto had a hard time looking at him without either laughing or throwing up. "Wow this is different what happened to your old clothes." Naruto asked half disgusted and half giggling. "I out grew them you idiot, besides this outfit allows me to do my fast jutsus more easily." Sasuke explained with a matter of fact look.

"Right, next you're going to tell me your wearing panties for the flexibility."

"Heh, you were always a joker naruto to bad I wont be able hear your jokes much longer." And with that sasuke thrust his arm done, concentrating large amounts of chakra into his right hand till he heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

Naruto stared in amazement, sure he's seen the chidori before, but this time it was different. It was louder, bigger and looked black with a smudge of purple in it. Naruto was confused _it can't be, it couldn't be._

"Is that the dark chidori?"

"Why yes it is, beautiful isn't it, I found a way to use it without using my cursed seal, I would show you other neat tricks that I've learned but this will do." Naruto was getting worried, he would never fight his friends, especially not sasuke, he was the only one that knew what it is like to live alone, he knew what it was like to be treated differently, and deep down sasuke was his brother. "We don't have to do this, you can come back with me, every one is worried about you, im worried about you, and sakura is worried about you."

Naruto stared into those expressionless eyes and for a second, he thought he saw the look of despair but was quickly erased with a smile.

"That's just like you naruto, always thinking that things can be fixed, but they cant especially me and if you don't want to believe it then ill beat it into your skull."

Naruto didn't know how it happened, one moment sasuke was in front of him, and the next he was ducking to get of the way of the chidori, hearing the wall behind him explode leaving a 60 foot crater in the wall. After the rumble had cleared, naruto realized sasuke wasn't there.

"Up here loser." Naruto looked up to see a charging sasuke coming towards him with a fully charged dark chidori.

Naruto didn't know what to do so he acted on impulse, once he was in range he grabbed sasuke's wrist, burning the side of his hands, and threw him to the side making him crash into a few boulders before hitting the wall. "Damn it sasuke, I don't want to do this, just come back with me." Naruto pleaded, as he watched his bruised up friend struggle to get up.

Sasuke looked at his friend seeing hope radiate off of him before he shook his head. "I can't come back you idiot, you don't know what I've done to get this power, how many screams I heard to get this far. You would think im satisfied, but im not I want more, no I need more to kill him, and the only way I can know that im ready is if I kill you."

Out of nowhere naruto was being punched in his stomach multiple times, over and over again sasuke punched him and to the naked eye it would seem sasuke was just standing there and naruto was having a seizure. Finally sasuke kicked naruto, sending him into a boulder. Sasuke just watched as his friend buckle over and puke large amounts of blood.

"Is this all you got naruto, in six years have I really gotten stronger than you, if so just lay there while I make this quick." Before sasuke could stomp his friends head in, his ankle was caught and he was being thrown a few meters back.

Naruto had to catch his breath before he could talk. "Sorry sasuke but I just cant die here and if your mind is set on not coming back then I have no choice but to kill you, before you become a possible threat to the people that I cherish the most." _Sorry Jiryai but im going to have to use that forbidden jutsu you taught me._

Naruto did a few hand signs and yelled "**dragons breath jutsu**" Sasuke just stared in confusion as he saw naruto raise his hands, as all the dew, and water vapor of the cave start forming into a ball above naruto.

In a matter of seconds the ball was about as big as a meteor; weirdly it started to boil making it seem like mini volcanoes were erupting. All of a sudden the boulders and stalagmites were being pulled into the boiling water, slowly turning it into a mixture of red and orange.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked staring at the sight before him.

"This is a forbidden jutsu, because how little chakra it uses and the destruction that it causes, sorry sasuke but this is the end."

Naruto sucked in air and breathed out heavily making the ball spray out lava barely hitting sasuke as he dodged. In the middle of him dodging he felt pain hit is head, as naruto kicked him into the wall. Sasuke stared in surprise_ even while doing that he can still move._

Naruto smiled, realizing sasuke's surprise and charged him. Sasuke in the heat of the battle punched naruto, naruto easily dodged it and grabbed a hold of sasuke and breathed.

Sasuke was confused, _why did he breath on me_ sasuke looked over and realized the ball was shooting lava at the two of them _he cant be thinking about sacrificing us both._

Sasuke started to panic any second now the lava will be hitting them both, he had to do something and he had to do it quick. Out of instinct and a little fear sasuke head butted naruto forcing him to let go and jumped back a few feet as he saw the lava engulf naruto. "Idiot, sacrificing himself to kill me, how foolish."

"Who said I was sacrificing my self."

Sasuke stared in disbelief as he saw the lava swirling around naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto just smirked at sasuke's reaction

"I can control the lava with my chakra and if you think that's impressive watch this."

As naruto punched, the lava followed scorching some of sasuke's hair as he ducked.

Sasuke stood determined "I'll admit it, you've improved and here I thought I could finish you off without using my higher up jutsus."

Sasuke focused large amounts of chakra into both of his hands creating two dark chidori's. "So, like ill let you get close enough to use those on me."

"Who said I had to get close." Sasuke punched both his hands forward making the chidori's fly right toward naruto. On impulse naruto punched forward sending the lava toward sasuke. Once the two connected the chidori exploded making the lava splatter in all directions.

After a while the floor was covered in lava except for some of the larger stalagmites that had fallen making a few platforms here and there. Naruto and sasuke were going at it; puches and kicks were either being blocked or dodged. Jutsu's either missing or barely hitting there targets.

Up close it would seem the two young men were out of energy but the fight was just getting started. "It seems, your jutsu has run out naruto." Sasuke said through tired teeth.

"Seems like your getting tired sasuke." Naruto said with hope reentering him, thinking maybe he finally got him, he was wrong. Right before naruto eyes sauske had activated his blood limit, the sharingan. "Sorry we cant play longer, but I have bigger fish to fry."

With this sasuke threw off his burnt komodo and dashed towards naruto. Naruto could barely keep up with his movements, if he didn't know any better he'd say that sasuke was as fast as lee was when he had the fifth gate open. Naruto was helpless, he was taking all kinds of damage left and right. He would throw punches to try to get sasuke off but to no use.

Sasuke would either dodge it and kick, or grab his blows and punch. Naruto was starting to believe the pain would never end, when he relized he was getting cold. He looked down and couldn't believe it, he had a dark chidori go right through his chest. Sasuke looked at naruto, before throwing him onto one of the larger platforms. "Idiot, maybe if you had more hate then maybe you might have had a chance." With this sasuke started to slowly walk away.

_Wow, cough im going to die here, he killed me, he actually killed me maybe he really isn't sasuke anymore no matter I wish I could tell everyone I was sorry for letting them down. _As he got colder naruto went into a deep sleep.

Naruto was running, not out of fear but of happiness, he was being chased by someone a little girl. Then the she yelled "Daddy" Naruto turned around to see this girl, he wasn't confused in fact the word made him smile making him feel like he could do anything. He started to run towards her to hold her, to protect her.

But something was off, the surrounding area was getting darker, like a black hole was sucking the very light out of the room. The girl was getting bigger, she was starting to grow fur. Naruto ran in fear that the little girl was hurt, he dropped and hugged her, he closely hugged his daughter allowing no one to hurt her. He looked into her face, god she looked like her mother, suddenly her face was swapped with a fox smiling wickedly at him "**BOO"**

Naruto fell onto his face, and slowly got up. "What the hell."

"**HAHAHAHAHA" **the fox laughed uncontrollably "**aaa how cute, you were dreaming such a nice dream hahahaha.**"

Naruto looked around, he realized were he was, he was in his subconscious. The place always gave him the creeps when he came here. There was yellow flooring, going out in every direction for what seemed like an enternity. No, that's not what gave him the creeps, the sight in front of him is what makes his blood go cold.

In front of naruto stood a Gigantic cage stretching as far as two miles in heights and about six miles in width. Each bar was about 10 feet wide, and they illuminated a faint blue glow, which naruto figured was the chakra holding its captive. And behind these bars, stood a monster with eyes as big as naruto, and pupils glowing off an eerie pitch red that seem to make you feel like you were being hunted. It's fur was ruffled with a nice smooth color of red and pink mixture. It's paws able to smash a single house in one step, and its teeth which radiated more light than the moon, could easily rip you to shreds. This monster is why naruto is alone, it's because of this that no one will ever seem to understand, this monster that had been sealed inside of him eighteen years ago, is the kyuubi.

"What the hell do you want, you damn fox." Naruto yelled, angered at the fox for waking him from the nicest dream he's had in ages. "**I cant let you die here human, I wont die here inside of an weakling like you.**"

"What the hell are you talking about."

The fox smiled showing off his perfectly sharp teeth, which made naruto shiver in fear. "**What you don't remember?"** Naruto looked at the fox in confusion, till all the latest memories finally came back to him. Naruto grew frustrated_ how could I let him beat me, how could I let him kill me._ "**Because your weak.**" Naruto jumped in surprise, before remembering the fox could hear his thoughts. "So what are you going to do about it?'

"**I'll lend you my power, now go kill that cocky bastard." **The kyuubi roared sending naruto into darkness.

Sasuke was about to reach the exit before hearing what sounded like a growling naruto. "Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke turned around to be met with a familiar face. Naruto's wound had healed and his whiskers had gotten longer, he's nails where now claws, and his pupils were shot red and were slited like a vicious carnivore. But something was different, the chakra had taken on the form of a fox but instead of one tail like last time there were three. "Sasuke, today I will kill you"

Naruto wasted no time, he ran up on sasuke before he had time to realize what was going on. He had punched sasuke in the gut making him go upwards a little bit before puching him the gut again. Then he punched him in the chest, before upper kicking him into the ceiling. Sasuke steadied himself before launching himself at the beast. No use, naruto grabbed his neck and his right leg, and pounding him onto his knee. Sasuke was then picked up by a hand of chakra and was repeaditly being pounded into the ground and ceiling.

Sasuke had to do it if he wanted to survive. Suddenly naruto was blasted away by a blinding white light that had engulfed sasuke. Once naruto had gained his vision, he saw sasuke had released his cursed seal lvl. 2. "I thought I wouldn't have to use this on you, only one of us is leaving here today." Sasuke stood waiting for naruto to strike and he did like a wild animal after its prey. Sasuke easily figured out naruto's movement and threw him into the wall. Before the dust and ruble could disappear sasuke could pick out two glowing purple balls. "Shit." Sasuke charged up two chidori's in his left and right hands.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, all he thought about was killing sasuke and using the rasengen. Naruto could see that sasuke knew what he was doing so he had charged his chidori's. _No matter if it comes to it, we both will die here _with that naruto jumped towards sasuke both rasengens at the ready. Sasuke was confident that hes chidori was stronger than naruto's punie rasengen, and jumped towards naruto.

They both didn't know how it happened, one moment there jutsu's were clashing the next they both were entering each other's mind. Naruto saw how his clan died, he felt sasuke's anger towards itachi, and he felt his loneliness that he was the only one of his kind left. Then he felt how proud sasuke was able to call Naruto his brother. Sasuke saw how lonely naruto was, how hard he had train to catch up with him, how much he wanted him to come back home, what they would do, and how they could become stronger togther. All sasuke could do was smile at naruto's hope. Then he felt it, how naruto thought of him as his brother.

The two just kept pressing forward letting neither one of them win. Tears were falling down both of their faces, making sasuke realize what he had done. "Naruto, I want you to tell sakura that I love her, and tell everyone to keep getting stronger through friendship and hard work." _What the hell is he talking about and why he is smiling, he couldn't be thinking _"And naruto I always have thought of you as a brother." _No, no no no no no_

"Goodbye my brother, get stronger and im sorry," With that sasuke let go of his chidori making the clashing of the jutsu and the rasengen slowly deteriorate his body. "Nooo, I wont let you do this." Naruto reached out for his hand, sasuke grabbed his hands and smiled at naruto "Please naruto, I want this, this is my wish." With that sasuke threw naruto out of the clashing of the jutsu knocking him out.

Naruto awoke outside of the cave with jiraiya in his face. He was so tired that he thought of going back to sleep when he remembered "Where sasuke, and how the hell did I get out here?" Jiraiya had a look of despair painted all over his face. "The cave was tumbling, what ever you and sasuke did, made the whole cave collapse. I found you on a platform about to fall in the lava so I brought with me, and for sasuke." He didn't have to say it, naruto knew. He knew that there was no body, that the person that drove him to become stronger was gone, that the only person who knew what it was like to be alone, and that the person that he could call brother was gone and was never going to come back.

The thought of this made naruto jump into jiraiya's shoulder and cry not because of the lost of his friend, but because the lost of his brother.


	4. Chapter 4: home sweet home

"Naruto, naruto." Jiraiya called as he waved his hands in front of the blonde haired man. Slowly, naruto's memory faded as a concerned Jariaya face appeared before him. Surprised, naruto punched Jaraiya making the old man fall on his back side caressing his nose. "Ow ow ow ow, what was that for?" Jiraiya asked still covering his nose. Naruto, realizing what he had done rushed to the pathetic old man.

"Sorry Ero-sennin you kind of surprised me, besides why didn't you just dodge it, I haven't surpassed you yet." Jaraiya looked up with a wicked smile. "You were daydreaming about a pretty girl weren't you, probably that spicy sakura girl or maybe that beautiful hinata or-" Naruto blushed before pounding his sensei's face back into the ground. In fact, for some strange reason he still had feelings for sakura, but hinata why would Jiraiya bring up her, besides she's not interested in me were just friends.

"You ready naruto?" Jaraiya asked, obviously not affected by naruto's punch. Naruto looked around, watching the wind blow through the trees sending leaves onto the dirt path that lead up to the gates of konoha. The gates were pretty enormous, about 100 feet high, and had a radius of 1,000 square feet radius that circled and protected the town. There were watchtowers every 10 feet away from each other, guarded by top class ninjas, which here in konoha called ANBU ninjas. "Yeah, I think I am." _Home sweet home._

"Halt, who are you and where are your passes." said a guard ninja, as they approached the gates. "The names Jaraiya, and this here is naruto were returning home." Jaraiya exclaimed with a proud smirk coming across his face. "Sorry doesn't ring a bell, please leave before im forced to take extreme actions." Said the ninja in smooth voice. The look on Jaraiya's face made naruto buckle over laughing. "What, what do you mean you don't know me come on one of the sanin, writer of the icha icha paradise books."

"Please one of the sanin, and the writer of the icha icha paradise books would never look like a homeless perverted old man." This threw naruto over the edge, making him cry of laughter. While Jaraiya just hung his head down, showing that his pride was shattered.

"Wow, haven't heard that laugh in a long time." Naruto was able to stop laughing enough to look up to see where the voice had come from. On top of the gates stood a tall man, with grey hair, wearing the regular jounin outfit which consisted of long black pants, black boots and a green over vest, covering a black shirt. His mouth was covered from what looked like the same material of his shirt, and his forehead protector was slanted to the side, covering his left eye.

"Kakashi." Naruto yelled as joy and excitement washed over him, seeing his old sensei brought back good memories. "Hey naruto." Kakashi said with a wave as he jumped down, land be side the guard ninja. "Kakashi are these men with you?"

"Yes dark mist you can settle down." Kakashi said as he patted the young ninjas back.

For the first time naruto actually looked at the man in front of him. He was about 5'7, a little buff, with black hair that spiked up, which his forehead protector help keep in place. His eyes which were a dark green, seem to show no emotion at all allowing no one be able to read his mind. He wore a black shirt that had straps all around it, and matching black pants with trench knifes hanging on the left and right side of his hips. He was wearing black slippers that seem it could slide over any surface. If naruto had to guess, he would say that this guy was a skilled assassin. Then something hit naruto.

"Hey kakashi, isn't there suppose to be two guards here at the gate." Kakashi just smiled before saying "We don't need two at the gate anymore, seems dark mist here showed that he was capable of guarding the gate by himself. Top marks in ninja academy, and two years ago he made jounin."

"How old is he?" naruto asked kind of curious.

"15, and he's my apprentice." Naruto was shocked, the kids jounin and he's only 15. For some reason a spark went off inside naruto, making him want to become stronger. _Well might as well get this over with._

"Hey, the names naruto." Naruto reached out his hand, thinking he would get one in return. Dark mist just stared at him, which kind of creeped naruto out, before returning back to his post. "Why you-" Naruto was about to go off before he was interrupted by kakashi "Don't mind him naruto he doesn't speak unless he has to, anyway the hokage wants to see you" the sound of tsunade wanting him cooled him off in a second. "Really what for?" Naruto said confidence in his voice thinking that hopefully she has a really cool mission for him. "She didn't say, but she said when you returned she needed to talk to you immediately, but of course that was 6 years ago." Kakashi said while rubbed the back of his head, knowing he was no use to naruto. "All right lets go." With that they took off towards the hokage tower. "Hey, what about me?" Jiraiya complained as he took off after them


	5. Chapter 5:enter the beutiful bodyguard

_Man this feels good_ naruto thought as he dashed through his hometown. Happiness was rushing through him as he saw familiar buildings. Then he saw the ramen stand, but something was different. It was huge; at first glance it could be mistaken as a bath house but the big red symbol on the roof and flags let naruto know that it was the ramen shop. _After the talk with hokage, im going to get my some ramen. _Naruto smiled remembering how good their ramen was. Naruto thought about it so much that drool was starting to leak off the side of his face.

**WAM** naruto slammed into kakashi as he came to a sudden halt. "Were here." Kakashi said as naruto recovered from his accident. He never really did like how the hokage building looked. It looked like a huge red, deformed tower. _Who was the designer for this_? "Did you say something naruto." Kakashi said with a puzzled look on his face. "He's probably daydreaming about girls again." Both naruto and kakashi looked at Jaraiya obviously forgetting he was there. "When did you get here?" they both said in unison. Jiraiya was crushed; anybody could see from a mile away that his pride was shattered into millions of pieces. "You guys, I've been here the whole time, you know one of these day's your going to need me and im not-"

"Yeah, yeah lets go." Naruto said as he and kakashi walked through the double doors of the building. Jaraiya moped after them.

Naruto had his hands behind his head as the three of them walked to the hokages office. He was wondering why tsunade-sama wanted to see him, probably she wanted him to save the village from an evil doer or maybe she wants to promote me to ANBU since he was so strong or maybe. Kakashi looked at the blonde hair man who was smiling and jumping up and down out of joy. Sometimes he wondered what went through that empty skull of his sometimes. _Well at least he's grown_ kakashi thought as he turned back forward heading towards the office.

As they approached the door, naruto couldn't contain himself as he rushed to the door at full speed. When he grabbed the handle, he nearly ripped the door off as he swung it open yelling "Im back, tsunade-sama." Naruto froze in his tracks at what lied before him. There in the middle of the room stood tsunami half naked still trying to get her robes on. Tsunade just stared at naruto before blushing, realizing the situation. Shizune just stood there with here hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. Tsunade quickly put on her robes as veins started show on her head. "**NARUTO**" tsunade screamed running towards him with her hands balled up into a fist. _Move, move I got to run why cant I run _naruto thought as he desperately tried to fight his shocked and full of fear form.

Once she got in range naruto closed his eye bracing for the pain to come. After a while naruto opened his eyes to see tsunade hugging with a smile across her face. "Good to see you naruto, it has been to quiet with you gone." Naruto hugged her back replying a good to see you to. "Man im telling you, naruto is a fox now, he gets all the ladies." Jaraiya said as he appeared beside the two hugging adults. Before naruto's very eyes, tsunade moved with a flash and pounded jiraiya's face in the the floor. "ow, ow, ow why did I get hit, and he didn't, don't you miss me too?"

"Please, now im going to get reports from the bath houses that an old geezer has been spying on the ladies." Everyone laughed.

"You wanted to see me tsunade?" naruto asked as everyone started to settle down. "Ah yes, I wanted to tell you that the hyuuga clan has mad a new clan house and left behind their old one and it has been rotting their for the past 6 years. Since your place is a dump I was wondering if you wanted to live there for the time being." Naruto was shocked at first then excitement took over. "Hell yeah." Naruto was jumping up and down _im getting that big old house for free……._ Naruto stopped jumping and looked at tsunade "What's the catch." Tsunade started to panic, she didn't expect naruto to catch on so fast "Catch, heh heh there is no catch I mean why would there be a catch." Tsunade looked at naruto seeing that he was serious. "Fine, well it would seem that one of the servants accidentally started a fire within the clan house, luckily we were able to get there before all of it was burnt to the ground. So in order for you to live in it you're going to have to fix it." Naruto just stared at her for awhile making her think that he was about to go on a yelling rampage. "Okay, that's cool yahoo." Naruto screamed as he started to jump up and down again.

"There something else naruto." Naruto stopped, hearing the seriousness of tsunade's voice. "As you well know, the akatsuki are on a wide search for you. As im sure you probably improved a lot, I still cant let you do this on your own. I have asked an old friend of mine to be your bodyguard I guess you could call it that. Kasumi you can enter now." Suddenly the door cracked open, having a beautiful young lady to walk in. Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was, she could even give Ino and sakura a run for their money. She was about 5'7 with long black hair that came to her shoulder blades. She had clear blue eyes that seemed like had absorbed the sky itself. She was smiling a smile which seemed to have the power to make all the men bow to her feet, and what she was wearing made you think she was a goddess. She was wearing over her arms and halfway down her body was a see through black over cloth and under it was a black shirt that came halfway down showing off her belly. Around her waist was her forehead protector which had no markings on it. She was wearing what seemed to be a black long see through skirt. Underneath were black silk pants, what probably allowed her to be flexible. On her left and right side hanged medium sized maces. The black wasn't sending off this vibe of loneliness or evil but a boldness saying this is who I am take it or leave it.

"Bodyguard, don't you mean she's naruto 18'th birthday present." Before Jaraiya could even start laughing he was thrown through into the wall sending ten rooms over. Naruto looked behind expecting to see tsunade getting ready to sit back down in her chair after her punch but realized she wasn't the one that did it, it was this kasumi girl. Naruto looked at her in shock, he didn't even see her move how hell did she do that. "Sorry about that but she has a strong temper when it comes to pig headed men." Tsunade said as she sighed knowing that was going to cost her a fortune. "Hah, when you say that tsunade you might as well say all the men." Tsunade just chuckled to herself. "Ready, naruto might as well get this over with." Kasumi said before she elegantly walked outside. Naruto followed obediently not wanting to see her bad side. "Wow, tsunade she's pretty powerful, she moved faster than my sharigan." Kakashi stated "That she is, if she wanted to she could over throw me and become hokage." With that tsunade went back to her paper work.


	6. Chapter 6: seeing old friends

when you see this --------- it means that the story is either in a different area, or sombodyelses perspective. enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear the rumor guys?" Ino said as she laid in the grass watching chouji punch holes into a tree. Squad 10 was outside training, since tsunade haven't given them a mission in like 3 weeks. Shikimaru turned around, seeing why she wasn't going on who cheated on who gossip to realize she was back to watching chouji train. Shikimaru looked over at his best friend, obliterating the tree that he was punching. She wasn't the only one, ever since chouji started doing new method with his duplicate size techniques all the ladies have been all over him. Chouji was only a few inches taller, his hair was that same light brown that seemed like it spiked up naturally. He wore the same clothes, and the only difference was his muscles. Chouji thought of an idea, if he turned his fat into pure muscle maybe he could quadruple his power with his very unique jutsu's and he was right. Ever since then chouji looked like a dedicated body builder.

Shikimaru looked back over at Ino seeing that she was still laying on the grass blushing every time chouji punched the tree. She didn't change much either. She was taller as expected but her blonde hair came all the way done to her butt. She had become much curvier. She wore the same clothe style but tighter probably trying to get chouji's attention but to no use, chouji was as bad as naruto with recognizing. What made shikimaru surprised was that Ino wasn't one of the girls who were asking him out. Before she had no problem telling a man if she liked him or not but in this situation Ino couldn't even stand next to chouji without fidgeting. Shikimaru just shook his head as he thought of how troublesome relationships were. "Hey Ino, what were you saying." Shikimaru said loud enough to snap Ino back into reality. "What oh yeah, they say naruto's back and he's rebuilding that burnt down hyuuga compound." Ino said long enough before she went back to staring at chouji. _Naruto's back huh lets go give him a visit _shikimaru thought before assembling his team.

"I see." Tsunda said as her and jiraiya finished their talk. Jiraiya just finished telling tsunade what happened with sasuke. "Also, don't tell sakura that naruto is back yet." Jiraiya said in his serious voice that only happened when he really meant it. Tsunade thought about it, before agreeing "Fine, but if she ask about naruto then ill tell her." Tsunade said hoping for an agreement. Jariaya just looked at her before accepting her deal, and he was gone in a flash. _Please forgive him sakura_ tsunade pulled out some sakai and began some drinking for the sad news she just heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No don't do that, no that goes over there." Sakura yelled in frustration. She was working overtime at the konoha hospital, and the long day's work was really getting to her. Once she had all the new medical ninja's doing what they were supposed to be doing she walked into the employees lounge. Sakura looked around, noticing that it was empty _thank god _she thought before collapsing into one of the red comfy chairs that circled around one table. Sakura started to hear her stomach roar _guess im getting kind of hungry_

Sakura got up and started to head towards the snack vending machines when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stood their staring at herself, doing some poses. She liked how she filled out over the years. She was about 4 inches taller, and hair was still pink and cut short because she liked the way it looked on her. She had become curvier, but her breasts were still not the size she wanted them. She still wore her usually get up, except for the black, metal plated gloves she wore that tsunade gave her. I guess you can say that she was the 2nd hottest girl in the village next to Ino but that was because Ino was for some reason started wearing tight clothes, showing off her beautiful body. Sakura just sighed, _Over the past 6 years, Ino was still prettier than her _then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_6 years it's been 6 years_. Sakura didn't know why she didn't think about before, probably because she was to busy either training or working at the hospital. Happiness rushed through her, as she remembered that she was 18 now, but slowly sadness started to over take her. She remembered that her two team mates weren't here, they were out getting stronger. She hated it, she felt so alone when naruto left with jiraiya, and she still hasn't recovered from when sasuke left. _Sasuke why won't you come back _sakura thought as tears started dripping down the sides of her face. Sakura wiped them away knowing crying wont do anything, she needed to see tsunade hoping she had some news on sasuke yet, with that she dashed through the hospital leaving the new medical ninjas with shocked looks on their face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on boy, cant you work faster than that." Kasumi yelled. She was laughing as she sat on a logwatching the young man in front of her work so hard like there was no tomorrow. _Well at least he works harder than other men_ kasumi thought. "Damn her." Naruto said as he measured and cut a piece of wood. Naruto had summoned 400 shadow clones, and working from 10:00 am to 4:00 pm he almost had it done. Naruto was slowing down though, he's shadow clones were as tired as he was. Earlier he had to beak up a riot because one of the naruto's dropped a hammer on another naruto's head making them two fight, then another naruto jumped in because he was itching for a fight and so on and so on. All the naruto's sighed before taking their shirts off, releasing some of their stress before they hurried back to work. This had attracted a crowd of ladies whistling and giggling at the buff young men.

Naruto paid no attention to it, heck he was use to it. One time while traveling with Jiraiya he had come across a house with, how he should he put it, 'pleasurable woman' offering to pay him. Naruto just smiled as the crowd grew bigger, and the whistles got louder. Kasumi was getting disgusted, how could women degrade them self's onto the level of men. When she heard one of the women yell that she would carry his child, that was the last straw. She did a few hand seals before shouting "**earth barrier creation** **jutsu**" The ground started to rumble and dirt started piling onto each other forming a wall. In mere seconds, the hyuuga compound was surrounded with 200 foot high walls, and hard as steel. "There show's over." Kasumi yelled as she sat on top of the walls. Naruto could hear faint awww, and boo's as he heard the footsteps get fainter. Naruto just stared at kasumi before huring back to work _how much power could she possibly have._

"Yes, im finished." Naruto said as he looked his new home up and down. It pure white with a black roof. The gates had been fixed, with pure red flags with a black fox shape in the middle, posted on both sides of the gate. He added an extra floor making it an 4 floor house with 50 rooms, and bathrooms. On the first floor he had the entertainment room, kitchen, and dining area. On the second floor he had the first 25 rooms, and bathrooms. The same on the third floor naruto couldn't think of why he would make so many rooms. On the fourth floor, naruto had the map and strategy room, the library, an indoor dojo, and the weapon storage room.

Outside he had a rocky gravel that lead to the front door, after you had came in through the gates. Also onto the side the gravel leads through the garden which will have all kinds of plants and mini waterfalls. After the garden it would lead to the back yard. There on the left side naruto had built in a bath house with a fence that separated the girl from the boys. In the middle was a training ground equipped with an outside dojo, with kunai practice targets, wooden dolls scattered everywhere, sit up sessions, a pool for swimming sessions, and large trees for chakra control. And on the right he had chairs, coolers, barbeque grill, all under a nice shade he created with a cloth.

"Nice job lets get rid of this real quick." Kasumi jumped down beside naruto before snapping her fingers, making the wall fall back into the ground. She never stopped amazing naruto. "Hey naruto." Naruto turned around to see kiba running towards him before he was trampled by two dogs, then six small ones. They licked his face, making him laugh uncontrollably. "Akamaru, Akena, and the rest of you get off naruto." The licking stopped as the dogs obeyed their master. Naruto stood up to see kiba, who was about two inches taller than him. His hair had started growing around his neck, making him seem like he had a mane. He had gotten rid of his coat, and replaced it with a grey jacket with no hoody. His nails had become longer and sharper, as well as his teeth. Naruto was pretty sure that kiba had finally gotten to his animal state he was dying to get.

Naruto looked over to see akamaru, who had grown into a giant; leaning on what he supposed was akena. On top of akamaru's head sat happily six little akamaru look a likes. "Wow, kiba who are the new addition to the group." Kiba looked down realizing he was talking about akena and the pups. "Well, not long after you left akamaru found a girl pup that looked just like akamaru injured. He brought her to me, and seeing that she had no trainer I took her in. And for the pups well I think you can figure that out." Akamaru let out a happy roar that made the two guys laugh. Kiba looked behind naruto seeing the beautiful kasumi. "Hey naruto who's the ba-" Naruto covered kiba's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Kasumi was now eyeing kiba, wishing he could finish hes sentence. "Heh, heh kiba this is kasumi my bodyguard." _And if you want to live to your 19 birthday you will retain from pig headed comments toward her _Naruto whispered in kiba's ear. "Yeah, cause the next time naruto won't be here to save you" Kasumi said appearing behind the two young men. Kiba just stood there in fear, _how the hell did she move that fast. _"Hey, nnnaruto want to go get some ramen."

"Yeah, ramen sound's good." With that the two you men dashed down the street where the ramen shop was. Kasumi just laughed as she followed, enjoying the teasing of the two young men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean you can't give me the information?" Sakura screamed. Sakura had walked into tsunade's office to get a clear nothing yet ill keep you posted, except she got sorry cant release that information yet. Something happened, sakura knew it or else tsunade would have told her. "What's wrong, what happened to sasuke." Sakura was starting to get emotional as tears started to leak out of her eyes. Tsunade got up from her desk as she rushed over to hug her favorite pupil. "I was made to promise that I will not tell you, but since I don't usually listen to rules anyway ill tell you." Sakura looked up at her sensei confused. "I'm not the one that should tell you about sasuke, naruto is and yes he is here probably at the ramen shop by now." Sakura was about to rush out the door and beat the information out of him before tsunade grabbed her. "Don't ask about sasuke until you and him are alone, and sakura please don't be to mad at him." Sakura just stared at tsunade, before she slowly escaped of her grasp and walked out the door.

"That's my naruto." Kiba said as he watched naruto down his 13th bowl of ramen. Naruto just smiled at kiba before ordering another bowl. Naruto loved what old man did with the Icharkui ramen shop. There were hot tubs everywhere, with metal plate holders connected on the outside of the tubs, obviously for the bowls. The plans, and classical music really put you into a trance. "Good thing that crazy babe staid outside." Kiba said with a sigh of relieve. "I heard that, don't make come in there and clean up that untamed mane of yours." Both naruto and kiba fell into the hot tub. "She has good hearing." They both said in unison. "Hey get me a bowl of ramen to." Said a very ripped man as he sat next to naruto in the hot tub. "Chouji?" naruto said in shock as he stared at the muscular man sitting next to him. "You know it buddy." Chouji said before he started to slurp down his ramen. "Told you we find him here." Shikimaru said sighing _he's always here_.

"Do you have to take off your shirt chouji." Ino said as her face became red as an lobster. "Of course I do I don't want it to become wet." Chouji said before downing his 4th bowl of ramen. Naruto raised his eyebrows as saw Ino look away, before being kicked out of the hot tub making him crash into the one next to them. "I see your slipping naruto." Said the mysterious attacker. Naruto looked up stopping his punch. For some reason this guy looked familiar. His hair was smoothly spiked up, his eyes were really rounded with a dot for a pupil, and his eyebrows were waxed. He was the same height as naruto, wearing a white tee-shirt with black pants, with his forehead protector around his waist keeping his pants up. And brown boots, that were tucked under his pants leg.

"Lee?" Just how much things have changed since the past 6 years. "Wow you remember, just as good friends would." Then he struck a good guy pose. _Yep that's lee_ "What's with the sudden change of look lee." Naruto said as he reentered his hot tub lee joined him ordering him a bowl. "Well, ever since I became jounin I decided to go my own way, instead of copying Gai-sensai, Sakura and Ino helped me with the style and I like it."

"Guess im going to have to stop calling you fuzzy brows." Everyone just laughed to this.

"Naruto?" Naruto froze, he knew that voice _no, no not no, not right now anybody but her_ naruto looked around slowly before replying "Hey, sakura."


	7. Chapter 7: house party part 1

"Man hotagi needs to hurry up, I am itching for a fight." Said a mysterious ninja wearing nothing but bandages. He had taken his zanbattou and had gotten stuck in the tree sitting on top of it, looking at his two other team mates sitting around a campfire. "Shut up staw hat, and why the hell did you pick that name when we found you, straw hat, man that's funny." Calmly said the mysterious ninja, slumped against a tree trying to get some shut eye. "Man shut up, like whtfog is any better, sounds like a kid trying to curse like 'man what the fog' haha hysterical.

The white eyed girl just looked at her teammates arguing back and forth. They were camping out in the woods, waiting for their leader hotagi to get back with details on their next mission. Hinata looked over at whtfog admiring his good looks. He was about 5'7, had long, untamed red hair that made him seem cool, and unworried. He's eyes were a dark brown, and if you looked deeply into them you would freeze of how much sadness was in them. He wore a red and white komodo, allowing him ultimate speed, and it looked good on him. Strapped on his back was his katana, which he was holding as he was trying fall asleep. He always looked funny sleeping sitting up with his hand on his katana.

Then she looked over at straw hat, you could say he was the brawler of the group always wanting to fight. He was 5'9, had short black hair, with devilish orange eyes. He wore what looked like bandages around his whole body, and it even covered his mouth. He uses those bandages for his awesome justsu that seemed like they had no flaw. What really made him strong was his zanbattou, they were inseparable, when he took a bath, his zanbattou was right there with him. One time she asked where he got it, and he said he was walking by a grave and it kind of just appeared in his hands, ever since then the two had seemed like a couple.

" aaa, can the two lovers finally admit their love." Said a mysterious ninja as he appeared in the middle of the camp surprising everyone. The white eyed girl looked up at their leader. He had blonde spiked up hair, with a blank forehead protector keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He was 6'2, with ocean green eyes. He wore baggy black jacket, and pants with matching black slippers. Strapped to his back were two katana's, which she rarely seen him draw. He was so generous and nice, that she wondered if he liked using them. "Hotagi." The white eyed girl said leaping up and hugging him. "Hey hinata, hope these guys didn't get on your nerves." She always melted when she heard his voice, every word that he said were full of kindness and concern. The whole group loved him, he was like their father, and he was the only one that cared for them. They also knew to never get on his bad side, once when they were drifting threw a village, a top classed ninja way more powerful than the rest of the group, had tried to have his way with her. That was he's last mistake, before she or he knew it, he was in a million pieces. Since then she clung to hotagi like a cub to her mother.

"Hinata, where's sai?" hotagi asked looking deep into her eye's. "He's on the cliff drawing again." With that he disappeared between her grasp, making her sit back down. "Hey hinata, who would win in a sword fight me or Band-Aid here." Whtfog asked looking over at straw hat "What was that tomato head." Straw hat replied glaring at whtfog. Hinata could only giggle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was terrified, how could she control herself from bursting in their and beat the information out of naruto. She had just entered the ramen shop, to see everyone hanging out and having a good time. She looked at naruto, who she seen had gone pale seeing her. She could tell he was hiding something, and he wasn't ready to see her. _Ok, maybe it would be best to listen to tsunade-sama's advice_ she put on a smile and walked towards her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shocked, he had expected to her run in here and start beating information out of him. Naruto thought about just up and leaving but he couldn't do that this is a happy moment. He got up from his hot tub, and hugged her, getting one in return. "It's nice to see you sakura." Naruto said hugging her into a deeper hug. "It's been a long time naruto." Sakura said finding comfort in his word and his hug. They stood like that for awhile, making everyone else uncomfortable. Finally chouji broke the silence, "Hey who wants another bowl of ramen?" This sent sakura and naruto back into reality pushing each other off, blushing. Naruto just remembered something, "Hey guys, im throwing a house party and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." Naruto heared a chorus of 'of course' and 'sure'. "Well I still need to go furniture shoppin-"

"Shopping" sakura and ino said in unison. "We can do that for you." Sakura said with an evil grin. "Yeah how much do you got?" Ino asked she too had an evil grin. Naruto pulled out a scroll, bite his thumb and scraped it across the scroll. With a poof, thousands and thousands of fully stuffed frog wallets came into view. The girl's stood in shock of how much money there was. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head laughing "Well over the years me and jiraiya were doing missions with very rich people and well I have a lot of money, you guys can spend it all if you want to?" The girls just screamed before grabbing all the frogs and dashed out of the shop, leaving the guys with blank faces on their faces.

"Yeah, im going to get some sleep before the party." Said shikmaru before leaving. "I've got some things to do as well." Kiba said following after shikimaru. "Same here." Said chouji and lee in unison leaving naruto all alone. _Might as well get some training in_ "Kasumi you coming?" naruto asked as he started to head towards his house "Like I have anything else to do." Kasumi said as she caught up with naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, that's pretty, that would totally match naruto." The two girls said as they looked at different kind of furniture. They had bought beds for all the rooms, lamps, carpet, dishes, etc. They were tiring the workers, since they said they would deliver the items as soon as they bought the item. _Well they shouldn't have made a policy like that_ sakura thought trying not to feel guilty. "Well, I think that's it, how much money he still got." Ino asked sitting on the bench of the furniture shop. "It seems like he still has 12 million yen." They sighed, _who said shopping was easy _they both thought. "You know, we should get him something for the party." Ino said as she got up and reached out her hand "give me about 100,000." Sakura handed her the money, before returning the frogs back into the scroll. "What are you getting him?" sakura asked. "Some stylish clothes, you?"

"Don't know yet, but it has to be special."

"Ok, ill leave you here to think, see you at the party." With that Ino was running down the street heading towards the clothes store.

_What am I going get him, something that only I and he could cherish together? _Then she thought of something, something that would definitely mean something, she started to head towards the jewelry store.


	8. Chapter 8: house party part 2

there i finally got all the chapters up. I started writing this at narutocommunity, but later on im going to have to add an lemon. As you can see my writing has improved and the chapter get longer and longer. Well enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, _Ino and sakura had really gone to work with this shopping thing_ naruto thought as he saw worker after worker come in with beds, lamps, dishes, etc. After what seemed like forever the last worker put a lamp in the living room, packed with everything else. Naruto made a few hundred shadow clones, making them take the stuff to their proper rooms. It only took a few minutes, and naruto dispelled them. "Kasumi, are you going to join us?" naruto asked as he made his way to the kitchen. "Please, unlike you I have work to do." Kasumi said before walking out the door jumping on top of his roof.

_Suite yourself_ naruto said as he prepared dinner, and drink for tonight's party. After he had finish making pork, salads, ramen, and some beef stew, the doorbell rang. Naurto looked up at his clock. It said 7:00, he didn't expect any of them to come this early. He opened the door to find neji, and hinata standing there smiling. Naruto couldn't believe it, he had totally forgotten about them. Neji was 5'9, his hair was still black, but it was much longer. He was wearing a white komodo, like his uncle hiashi. There standing beside him was Tenten. She was a little shorter than neji, about 5'7. She had got rid of her buns, allowing her long, wild hair flow down her back. She too was wearing a komodo which was all pink. _They probably wanted to dress nice_ naruto thought but what really got is his attention was that they were holding hands. "Hey neji, tenten, come on in." naruto said opening the door wider so that they could get in.

"Here sit." Naruto said sitting on the couch, gesturing them to do them same. _Man I really like this couch_ naruto thought as he sank into the comfort ness. The two sat down next to each other, not saying a word. It was annoying naruto, he wanted to know what was with the hand holding, and the sitting next to each other. Just before naruto could ask, chouji busted through the door "Hey naruto were here for the party." Chouji looked over into the living room seeing naruto, tenten, and neji. "Oh, there's the married couple." Naruto stared at tenten and neji in shock, which made the two blush. "You two are married?" but they didn't need to say, after inspecting their hands better, he saw the two wedding rings. "When did you guys do this?" Naruto asked looking up from there hands. "two years ago." Tenten said breaking the silence of the two. "Two years huh, well congratulations." Naruto said shaking neji's hand. Neji let out a long breath, like he had been underwater for hours. "Thanks naruto."

"Does anybody on this team have manners?" shikimaru said walking in behind chouji, as Ino did the same. "Guess not." Naruto said making everyone giggle. "This is for you naruto" Handing him a box of strange looking ramen. "What's this?" naruto asked shaking the box. "It's ramen that gives you a boost of chakra, I have some myself." "Really wow thanks." naruto said putting the box in the kitchen, _im going to have to try some of that_. Once he got back into the living room ino was standing by ready. "Here." Ino said shoving some clothes into naruto's arm. Naruto looked at the pile in his arms. There seemed to be fifty black tee-shirts, orange pants, with matching black shoes. "Thank you ino, I was wondering when you would fix me up like lee." Ino blushed as she went to sit next to chouji and the others. Shikimaru walked up from behind naruto hand him a book and a portable chess area. "I know you're not going to use this, but if you do it will be some great help." Said shikimaru sighing, as he walked over to where the others were.

Naruto looked at the title of the book 'chess and battle go hand and hand' before lee came flying in with a kick at the ready. But naruto was prepared this time, and easily catched lee's foot slamming him into the ground. "I see that you were prepared this time naruto" Said lee as he slowly got up. "Here." Lee handed him ankle waits, which were so heavy that naruto fell to the floor. "There the ones that I use." Lee said striking his good guy pose. "I can tell." Naruto said lifting the ankle weights; he had to use a lot of chakra and his his strength to lift them.

"I see, the party has already started." Kiba said carrying a yellow puppy. The sudden noise made naruto drop the ankle waits, which made a huge hole in his floor _oh man._ "Here man." Kiba said handing the pooch to naruto. "Why are you giving this to me?" naruto asked as he gazed at the pooch, as naruto looked at the pooch he realized that the dog had the same eye's as him, the eye's of misunderstanding, and sadness. "Well the other puppies, and dog's wont go near him, like he was some kind of bad disease and he doesn't have strong legs, since he was the runt of the litter so he won't be any good to me, so I figured Id give him to you for a present." Naruto could barely hear him, as he moved to the kitchen area. He made a few shadow clones and grabbed the food. Before entering the living room, he ripped some piecies of pork and gave it to the dog, which it ate happily. Naruto laid the food down on the tables in the dining area and called for everyone letting the party start.

They were having so much fun, after the food everyone started playing games. Naruto was about to enter a game of twister, but was called into the kitchen by neji. Naruto walked over into the kitchen, to see a very nervous neji and tenten. "What's up guys." Naruto said as he jumped onto the counter. "We were wondering, if uh we could uh well you see uh." Neji stumbled trying to get the words out. "We were wondering if we could live with you." Tenten said blushing, noticing the sudden outburst. "What, why." Naruto asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Well you see, in the hyuuga clan it's forbidden to marry outside the family, and since I have this bird cage seal, they would kill me if I showed my face, to the family again." Tears started pouring down tentens eyes, she hated the fact that some clan could just easily lift their fingers and kill her husband in a blink of an eye, the thought of her husband dying was to much to bear. Neji grabbed his beautiful tenten, caressing her letting her know it was alright. "If you don't want to, then we would" neji was interrupted with "Of course you can; I mean I have enough rooms, make yourself at home." Naruto said passing off the stupid sentence neji had said "R, really?" tenten asked, still crying. "Am I going to have to repeat myself." Naruto said with a smile. Tenten was overcome with joy; she leaped onto naruto crying in his shoulders. "Thank you, thank you; you're a good person naruto."

"Thanks buddy." Neji said patting naruto on the back. Naruto just smiled "now let's go play some twister."

_At least they could have helped clean_ naruto thought as he picked up the last of the alcohol, which ino brought thinking it would liven up the party. Naruto didn't have any, knowing that it messes with your sense but ino and lee sure had a lot. Lee was having a hard time walking around, bumping into people, knocking things over before he passed out. Once ino started jumping on the coffee table, starting to strip, we knew it was time to call the party to an end. "Naruto were heading to our room now, goodnight" Said neji, holding tenten in a hug. Naruto looked up at them and winked "Don't stay up to late now." The couple blushed before running upstairs.

Naruto had just finished cleaning and was about to head to his room, when a knocking came from the door. Naruto sighed before opening the door to see sakura standing there. "Sakura, come in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked in, looking around admiring the new furniture that she and ino bought mere hours ago. "You missed the party." Naruto said with a smile. She knew she missed the party, she had to. If she would have come, she wouldn't be able to contain herself and start to attack naruto with questions. "Naruto I" naruto stopped her "I know why you're here sakura I was going to have to tell you sooner or later."

Sakura was crying, as she listened to naruto's story, feeling as though he was leaving something out. "So he's dead?" sakura asked wanting to hear it again to make sure he wasn't lying. "Yes" Sakura was in total grieve. She was cry harder than she ever cried before. The something else took over anger, and without knowing why she punched naruto in the face breaking his jaw. He just stood there, _is he trying to mock me._ Sakura thought before punching him in the chest breaking a few ribs. The she punched him the nose, before going to town on him. "Why wont you dodge it." Sakura said crying while punching the man she loved killer. She probably had broken all the bones in his body, but yet he just stood there, neither fighting back or dodging. "Why won't you do anything."

"Because I deserve it" sakura felt guilty at what she had done, wondering why she was taking her anger out on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was incrediable, as naruto stood there feeling his bones break _this is my punishment, I deserve it_. Sakura pulled back, and naruto braced himself for another punch, but was replaced with smooth hands on his cheek and chest. Naruto looked down to see sakura healing his bones. After she was done healing they both sat down on the couch, before sakura leaped into his shoulders crying "Im so, so sorry, please forgive me." Naruto rubbed sakuras hair as she continued to cry "there's nothing to forgive, it was my punishment, I derseved it."

"No, it was what he wanted, it was the only way." Sakura said in a whisper. "Here" sakura handed him a half circled diamond, around a chain. "I have the other half, mine is a ruby and if we combine them, it will make the uchiha clan symbol, this way we will always have a piece of sasuke with us." Sakura said before crashing into naruto's arms.

Naruto laid in his bed, with sakura sleeping in the next room over. Suddenly his door cracked in as a puppy slowly walked over to naruto's bed. Naruto lifted the young pup, and sat him on top of his chest. The pup waked around a few times, before laying down and letting a cute little yawn. Naruto looked at the pup _I guess were the same huh. We both were outcasted because of something we were born with. _Tears started to fall down naruto's cheek as he remembered his old past, the beatings, the stares, and no love of an parent. "We'll get stronger togther, kyuubi" _that's your name kyuubi _naruto thought before drifting off to sleep.

Hinata was giggling listening to the two men argue back and forth, when suddenly the campfire went out and before her stood sai and hotagi. "We attack at dawn"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k, i hope you enjoy it plz review.


	9. Chapter 9: capturing the missing ninja

_Ok guys here's the newest chapter, i usually post my story on before i post in up on here. Well i hope you like it, oh and if you can please try to get my story out there later. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Stupid kid_ kasumi thought as she woke up. She overheard the two young adult's arguing, she would have ended it if she wanted to, but she got the signal that he wanted this when he didn't even dodge._ I cant believe I slept up here_ kasumi looked over naruto's roof, admiring the beauty of the rising sun. She thought of lying back down, when she felt it. It was a little sense of chakra, the person was suppressing it. This person was good; if she would have stayed up all night she wouldn't have been able to detect it.

"The sun is beautiful in the morning don't you think" Said blonde haired man walking up on her. She was about to get up and warn the others before he put his hand. "Now, now I don't want any trouble" the hotagi said calmly. "Tell me what you want before I bash your skull in." Kasumi threatened "Im here to capture the missing-ninja boy naruto that resides here." _Missing ninja? What the hell was he talking about _"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and I don't have the time." With that kasumi dashed towards him aiming a punch straight towards that calm face of his. Just before contact, the man barely caught her movements and caught her fist then gently put back at her side.

_What the hell _kasumi started to lash out at the man in front of her using her chakra to speed up her movements, but to no use he always caught her limbs and gently pushed them aside. _Why won't he fight back?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up _where am I… o that's right_ all of a sudden last night's memory cam rushing back, making her go dizzy. Sakura started to blush realizing it felt good to be in naruto's arm. Sakura shook her head _why the hell am I thinking about that, I mean im in love with sasuke, but why….._ this made sakura go into a deep thought, _why do I love sasuke, I mean he's hot, but did he actually care for me, he did leave me for power to kill his brother. Naruto left me, for power to protect the village and me. _The thought of that made sakura blush even more. After clearing her head, she got the feeling like she wasn't alone in the room. She slowly turned towards the door to see what looked like a mummy. "Hi yah" said straw hat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten heard the faint scream, and slowly awoke. She saw neji beside her, having his arms around her waist. She smiled, she loved seeing neji in his sleep, he seemed so pure. Not wanting to wake him up she slowly lifted his arm trying to get out of his grasp. Neji garbbed her and pulled her close, and gave her a deep kiss. Tenten melted, no matter how many years have gone by; he always managed to make her melt in his arms. After a few minutes, they pulled apart leaving tenten breathless. "Where do you think your going." Neji asked still sleepy. "Nowhere." Tenten said smiling, as she put her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer, and was about go to sleep when neji felt something.

"Byakugan" Neji whispered. "What's wrong neji?" tenten asked, disappointed that there alone time was interrupted. "There's someone in the room." Neji said loud enough for only tenten to hear. "Where?" tenten asked ready to jump. "Near the closet." Tenten slowly turned her head towards the closet seeing what looked like a red tomato. Tenten jumped towards the man, and was about to punch him when she realized that his face went beet red. Wondering what was so embarrassing, she looked down to see that she was still in her bra and panties. "Yo" Whtfog tried to say in a calm voice. Tenten went redder than the man next to her. "Ahhhhhhh, you pervertttttttt"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rrrrrrr" Naruto awoke to a low growl coming from kyuubi. "What's wrong boy?" naruto asked seeing the dog growl towards the door. Naruto, looked over to the door to see a man and a familiar girl. The man was 6'7, short black hair, with black eye's that matched his face, emotionless. He was wearing a short black shirt showing his stomach. Long black silk pants, with matching shoes. Straped to his back was what seemed like a pouch. Next to him was a much smaller girl. She to had short hair, but was a sapphire blue. She wore blue clothing that tightly fitted her body showing off her curves. Her eyes were pure white. "Hinata, is that you?"

"Sai, is that the missing ninja?" hinata asked looking up at the tall man next to her. He shook his head "Seems so, he fits the description." Sai said looking naruto over. "Fine then ill handle this." Hinata said walking towards naruto. "It is you hinata, I was wondering where yo-" Naruto barely dodged it, watching the chakra fly by his head making him dizzy. "Hinata what the hell." Naruto dodged another aimed for his head.

"Shut up criminal, how the hell do you know my name?" This time she aimed for his chest. "What do you mean, were friends." Hinata felt weird, like something was there put she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt scared "Shut up, criminal" hinata went on a rampage. Naruto had to go from dodging, to blocking, then to gently push her. Left forearm, right forearm, left leg, right leg naruto blocked. Naruto was getting tired; _she's greatly improved, or was this her power all along. _Sai was in shock, he never seen hinata get so emotional in a fight. To him, it looked like an orange, blue blur, with blue sparks flying in every direction.

**Crack** Naruto felt a surging pain, as she hit his right arm. Not only did it block my chakra flow, it also broke his arm. "Damn, she made my right arm utterly useless." **Crack, Crack** as naruto left leg went limp, then his chest making him spit up blood. Naruto had to do something to make her stop. Naruto ran up on her dodging, her puches before grasping her in his one arm. Hinata froze, _what the hell, why am I feeling this around him. _Hinata struggled, before passing out in his arms _same old hinata_. **Wam **naruto went flying into his wall, as sai kicked naruto in the side of his face. Sai slowly picked up hinata in bride style. He smiled at naruto "Sorry, family comes before mission in this group." With that he disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was having a hard time, not going serious on this guy. Every time she threw a punch he either dodge, or gently pushed her aside. _Why wont he fight back_. Kasumi increased her chakra just little bit. She directed a punch towards his face; just what she wanted she did a twist while increasing her chakra appearing right behind him. She knew that this time he wouldn't be able to dodge it, when suddenly a man in black, holding blue haired girl blocked her kick. He whispered something in the man's ear. He looked at kasumi "Sorry, but I have family to attend to." He whistled and he disappeared._ Who was that?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell man" straw hat said as he dodged the monstrous fist attacks, that left huge holes in the wall, and floor. _This girl is strong_ straw hat thought before watching another hole appear in the wall. Then he heard it the whistle, he caught sakura's fist and pushed her on the bed then disappeared, catching up to hotagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, ow, ow" whtfog said as he took a lamp to the face. He must have pissed her off, because she was throwing furniture. When tenten finally picked up the bed, knocking him off the bed, he heard it. Just before contact, he quickly drew his sword, and sliced it into dust particles, smiling as he saw the shocked faces, before disappearing after hotagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How did he disappear so fast, I wonder what naruto was doing this whole time, NARUTO. _Sakura dashed through the rooms, looking for naruto. When she opened the one next to the room she was in, she saw him, there was blood leaking out of his mouth making blood leak onto his new black tee-shirts. _Please don't be dead, please; I can't lose you_ sakura thought in fear as she rushed to naruto's side. She started to heal him, mending his broken bones, and his blood filled lungs. As soon she was done, she looked at naruto, he was still not moving.

She hugged naruto, as she started to cry into his shoulders "Don't die naruto, please don't."

"Why are you crying sakura, did someone hurt you, who was it I swear ill tear him to limbs." Sakura smiled to herself,_ even in his condition he still wants to protect me_ sakura blushed as feelings for naruto started to bubble up inside of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto liked having sakura being so close to him, but he didn't have time to appreciate this, he had questions. "Why was hinata with those guys?" sakura looked at naruto in confusion and sadness "That cant be, she died in the hyuuga fire."

Naruto was dashing towards the hokage tower, with sakura, neji, tenten, and kasumi close behind him. _That was hinata, I know it, but why do my friends say she died in that hyuuga fire, if anybody know what's really going on, tsunade-sama will know_.

"Halt, you can't go in at the moment" said a guard, by the hokage's door. _I don't have time for this_ Naruto grabbed the guard by the throat throughing him through the door. "What the" Tsunade tried to say but was interrupted by naruto. "Why is everyone saying that hinata's dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dumdumdummmmmmm what's going on, what secret is the hokage hiding, and why do people think hinata's dead. Find out on next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhangers but im evil like that muhahahaha, and i only have one word reviews plz review i like you opinions.


	10. Chapter 10: a new life is born

K sorry guys i didnt get enough time to write this chapter, which explains the shortness. Well i hope you enjoy it, also it has a little surprise for you tenten fans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was shocked, she had a angry naruto standing before her asking a question, she really didn't want to answer. "Shizune, please tend to the guard, and tell someone to repair my door." Tsunade sighed "Naruto first im going to have you calm down, what im about to tell you is only going to get you angrier." Naruto stared at her, before convincing himself to calm down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, was surprised, she never seen naruto get this emotional before. She was standing in the doorway with the others, eagerly waiting for tsunade's story. But sakura was more interested in naruto. _Does he always, get this protective and emotional over his friends? I wonder how he would act if I went missing. _Sakura smiled and giggled to herself at the funny thoughts of naruto acting if she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Calm down, calm down _Naruto breathed in deeply then let it out. "Ok, im calm." Tsunade looked at naruto, making sure he was telling the truth. She waved her hand to gesture everyone to come in and sit down. After everyone had seated she began, "Ok this is the story you guys heard. When the maid started the fire, hinata was sleeping and was killed in the fire." Everyone nodded their heads, except naruto. "But that's not what truly happened. After hinata's fight between her and neji, her father hiashi was furious knowing that her daughter had lost to a member of the branch family. And when she entered again, she lost because it seemed like she didn't care anymore. This in hiashi eyes was dishonor; he put a powerful sleeping jutsu on hinata, and lit the house on fire killing hinata within the fire." Everyone had shocked faces, except naruto who was smiling. "Well something happened, hinata's alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotagi laid the blue haired girl on his bed made of cloth. They were hiding out in the cave up north, and hotagi had made a bed for the sleeping girl. "Hey hotagi, I want a bed." Straw hat said complaining "Sorry straw hat, but there wouldn't be any use for a bed, they should be here anytime soon." Hotagi just blocked straw hat's complaining out of his head, as he remembered back to the day he found the girl laying before him.

-------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hotagi, you better get tomato head here away from, before it gets ugly" Said straw hat glaring over at whtfog. They had just finished one of their missions, and was heading towards a village for a new one. "Please Band-Aid, like you could actually put a scratch on me."

"Why you" They stopped dashing, and jumped towards each other plowing both of their fists into each other face's. They flew backwards going through a couple of trees. Hotagi just smiled, _even though they fight like that, they really do care about each other. _Hotagi quickly recovered them and put them over his back. The boys were rubbing there cheeks, while glaring at each other. "Ok, guys say sorry to each other." The two boys pouted before saying a sarcastic sorry. That's when he saw her, lying lifeless on the ground, her hair, and clothes were scorched. He dropped down from the trees, sitting the two boys next to her. "Straw hat, im going to need healing bandages."

"Hai" Straw hat focused his chackra on his bandages, turning them into a glowing blue color. Then he yelled, "**Healing wrap justsu**" suddenly bandages, started flying off his body, wrapping around the lifeless girl in front of him, making her look like a glowing cocoon.

--------------------------------------------end-of-flashback-------------------------------------------

Hotagi smiled to himself, he had to re-teach her the ninja ways, which didn't take long. She was a hard worker, and a deadly opponent, but yet gentle and understanding. Suddenly hotagi's face went from calm to serious _I wont let any of my family die._ "Sai, whtfog, straw hat prepare for battle." Before setting up some traps he looked over at the girl, _I will protect you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What" tsunade was in shock. Naruto had just told her of their incident. "I see, she's with the rouge ninjs's, the fire must have given her amnesia." Now naruto was confused "Rouge ninja, don't you mean missing ninja?"

"No, you baka missing ninja are ninja that were exiled, or abandon their village. Rouge ninjas, are ninja that have suffered extreme head trauma, making them have amnesia. Not knowing what village they belong to, they usually form groups and do missions." Naruto looked down, _so that's why she didn't know who I was. _Tsunade looked at the trouble young man, "Naruto, will you risk your life, to save this girl." Naruto looked at her like she was stupid "Of course"

"Then im making you the captain of the temporary retrieval squad" Naruto just nodded his head, walking towards the door "Uh, what are you doing you need te-" tsunade was interrupted "No, I don't want to risk anybody lives" Suddenly naruto was plowed into the ground. Naruto looked up to see sakura, veins popping out. "You idiot, of course im coming I care about hinata." Neji stood up "Me too" Kasumi sighed "I don't have choice in the matter, beside's that blonde haired guy interested me." Tenten shot up "Im coming too." "NO" tsunade said her voice booming through the office. "You need to stay, it needs its checkup." Teten blushed looking down. Naruto was in total confusion, _what is tsunade talking about. _Neji started to worry "Maybe I should stay, I mean what if" Tenten just held her hand up stoping neji "Go, naruto needs you, it will be ok" tenten said rubbing her stomach. Naruto looked over at neji _no way, she cant be._ Naruto smiled, he will just have to wait till the mission is over to ask him. "All right everyone let's go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once again i apolize for the shortness well back to chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11: blood limit exposed

Here you go guys, i hope you enjoy it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see." Said kakashi as he sat on top of the hokage building, observing the young adults dashing north. Kakashi was reading the new edition of the icha icha paradise series, before slyly listened in on naruto and tsunade conversation. _From what I heard, there going to need one more man._ Kakashi lazily snapped his fingers, making a puff of smoke appear before. After a few seconds, dark mist was standing before him. "Dark mist, your going on a retrieval mission, I know it's not your kind of mission, but I need you to watch over naruto now go." Kakashi said pointing at the small black blur in the distance. "Hai" then there was a bright light, and then he was gone. _I hope he can help naruto _kakashi thought before returning back to smiling, and giggling at his new book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't worry hinata were coming for you_ naruto was dashing like crazy, making everyone see him as an orange blur. Slowly kasumi caught up to him. "You might want to slow down for everyone else" Naruto looked back, realizing that he was definitely leaving his teammates behind. Naruto put his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it up and down as the others started to catch up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was breathing hard, she never ran this far at this speed, and she had to admit it was taking a tole on her. Sakura was also amazed, she never seen naruto so fast _He has improved a lot._ Once she and the others caught up, she got nervous. Every time she got near naruto, her hands would shake, she couldn't talk, and she had this erge to just pounce on him like an animal_ I never had these kind of feelings for sasuke._ Out of nervousness, and confusion sakura lifted her hand over her head and bonked naruto on the head making him fall fast first into the dirt. "You baka, how the hell are we supposed to help you, if you just dash ahead of us leaving us behind" "**Nice save**" inner sakura said. Naruto slowly got off of the ground, rubbing the dirt off of him, before smiling "Sorry guys, kind of lost myself there." Sakura only shook her head _Why cant I talk around him, damn it I feel like hinata._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi rolled her eye's, she could tell the pink haired girl was falling for this yellow head, retard. _So childish, love is just an emotion that you need to throw away to become a successful ninja._ A flash of light appeared in the middle of the group, putting shocked faces on all of them. When dark mist had appeared, he already had a kunei to his throat. Kasumi looked the man over, remembering this was kakashi's boy. "Kakashi sent you?" Dark mist slowly shook his head, still shock that this woman could have easily killed him. Kasumi just sighed, _how bothersome, another brat to watch._ Kasumi let go of the young man, and stared at the group"Ok everyone, were heading north" kasumi exclaimed as she took over the group. Naruto starting to become jealous exclaimed "Why do you get to be in charge now, and besides are you sure you seen them go north, I mean you are getting pretty old." Naruto cringed in fear, as kasumi gave him an evil look, a look so evil that orichimaru would run in fear. "Heh, nnnnever mind lead the way kasumi-chan" Kasumi gave him an evil smile "That's much better" and started dashing north, everyone behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maybe they can lead me to that bastard hotagi _thought a mysterious ninjs, hiding in the trees, before stealthly following the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, he didn't like the fact how kasumi just took over, but he dare not upset her. He looked around, he loved the north region of konoha. There were more trees than normal, nice looking ponds, and friendly animals that inhabited it. He looked back to see sakura looking at him, before she looked away blushing. Dark mist was looking serious, only focusing on the job, and neji looked worried. Naruto slowed down a bit, so that he could dash beside neji. Naruto was nervous, he didn't know how to ask this question. Neji spoke for him "Yes naruto, tenten's pregnant" Naruto looked away blushing, as neji so easily said it. "Was it planned?" now neji was the one getting embarassed. He thought answering that one question would give naruto enough reason to leave it be.

"Yes" neji barely said as his voice quievered in embarassment, neji prepared himself for the next question as naruto's mouth opened. "Congratulations, you will be a great father neji." Naruto said slapping his back. Neji just smiled, this was the confidence he wanted but it was going to take much more. _If the hyuuga clan figures out what I've done, then they'll_. "Shut up guys were here" kasumi ordered, as they came closer to an dark cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotagi smiled, as his 'guests' arrived. He looked over the five ninja, _each person will have a one on one fight, as long as they get away from this cave hinata needs to fight this man alone. _"Thank you for bringing that missing-ninja to us, now I know what your after, but your not getting her that easily." Hotagi did a few hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground "**Teleportation jutsu**" Under everyone's feet, the seals started to glow, teleporting everyone different directions of the cave. Leaving naruto standing there by himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was confused, one moment she was listening to that man babble, the next she is in a excluded forest all by herself. She shook her head, trying to gain her focus when she saw him, standing there with that calm smile on his face. She smirked "So you picked me, why" hotagi smile faded, and was replaced in a blank expression "Because, I could easily wipe out those guys, and for some reason im attracted to you. It's like I know you but I cant put my finger on it." Kasumi just stared at him, sadness taking over her "That's impossible, my whole clan was wiped out, just because we protected the 4th hokage. I will extract my revenge on the clan who, cowardless assinated them." Anger was now, slowly pushing away the sadness as she glared at hotagi taking up her stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shes like me_ hotagi thought remembering the rumors _could she, no It cant be there's only one way to find out_ hotagi dashed at kasumi aiming a kick at her head, which she easily blocked. She grabbed hotagi's foot, and threw him into the air. She did a few hand signs in a mere second, creating dirt to build up around her leg. She jumped up and kicked him into the chest, drilling him into the ground. Then after a few seconds, the body went up into smoke, _shit_ kasumi jumped sideways, as millions of kunei flew past her from behind. _To be able to throw that many that quick_ she turned around to see a smiling hotagi.

She didn't have time for this, she raised both her hands lifting the two boulders behind her with her chakra, and threw them at the smiling man. Hotagi took in a deep breath, breathed out heavily as a strong wind came forth, knocking back the rocks and creating a few cuts on kasumi. Kasumi just smirked "I see you mastered your element" hotagi kept his smile "I should say the same, now come on lets get serious" Kasumi was actually enjoying this. She raised her hands, making the ground to form into two fists. She puched, making the dirt go after hotagi. "A straight attack, your going to have to do better than that" Kasumi smiled as she kicked upwards. Hotagi looked down to see, what looked like a foot made of dirt, kick him right under his chin making him go a few feet into the air. Kasumi kept kicking him upwards till she got him where she wanted. She reached out and grabbed him with her dirt hands, and slamed him into the ground making a crater.

Hotagi got up, spiting up blood. He reached behind his back, and unsheathed his swords. Suddenly he went into subcouncious, releasing two of his chakra gates. Little piecies of rock started to float above him, as he started to turn red. Kasumi realizing what he was doing, she drew her maces and started to realise two of her gates, so she could catch up with him. They charged each other, puching and kicking. After a few minutes, they both started to releasing more gates. The third, fourth, fifth, they were starting to get a headache, sixth, seventh, not wanting to lose they both pressed on doing what no ninja has done before. They both realeased their eith gate, making craters everywhere they stepped. They watched, as leaves and rocks slowly flew past them. To them time had stopped. Everytime someone blocked, a tree would be violently be thrown back, from the impact of the chakra and speed. Once there muscles were on the breaking point one started to slow after the other, until both were panting back in their original states.

_There's only one way to beat him_ kasumi threw her maces into the ground. And started chanting. This is what he been waiting for this is what will decide is she is who he thinks she is. Hotagi followed, threw his swords into the ground and started to chant with kasumi "O great spirits, and gaurdians. I call upon thee, to help me in this time and need, time to restore the honor of the guardian clan." Flashes of light, started to appear around hotagi and kasumi. After the light had dissappeared, hotagi and kasumi said in vice versa "Mom, Dad"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it, reviews plz


	12. Authors note and request

Sorry guys for the grammar thing, I rush it and when I do reread it I read it to fast and think I spelt some words right. I heard there Is something called an beta reader or something like this, and I would love to have one. But im going to need someone that is good, and doesn't want to just read my story beofre anyone else, just tell me how to do this beta thing and if you want ill let you be a beta reader or whater it's called lol. Like I said this is my first fanfic, or any other story I usually write poems so please tell me how to do this beta reader thing thank you. Sorry still writing on the next chapter, been really busy well I guess that's it well bye.


End file.
